I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for utilizing measurements by user equipments (UEs) in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless network may include many cells that may support communication for many users. Each cell may be associated with radio frequency (RF) parameters such as antenna down-tilt, antenna orientation, antenna pattern, pilot power, noise floor, etc. The RF parameters of each cell may be set to achieve the desired coverage and capacity for that cell. During a cell planning stage, traffic maps and RF propagation models may be applied to a cell planning tool that may determine the RF parameters of cells to obtain the desired performance. In many instances, the RF parameters may be set sub-optimally due to inaccurate and/or insufficient inputs to the cell planning tool. This may result in sub-optimal network performance, e.g., more dropped calls, more call setup failures, lower throughput, etc.